


Getting to Know You

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Other Family Album [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Family, Gen, Holidays, Homesick, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: It's Alex's first holiday away on an island far different from his own. And the Washingtons are more than happy to have him.





	Getting to Know You

Alex still wasn’t quite used to seeing the sheer amount of snow that was whipping by the cab window and it drove. It wasn’t actually snowing very hard, but the wind was blowing it almost sideways and everything outside was frosted in a snowy layer. He had bundled himself up in nearly every article of winter clothing he owned, and found himself still shaking a shivering from the cold. He recalled the winter months in St. Croix, where he’d never even seen snow, only heard his father mention it.

At least it was nice and warm in the car and Alex was glad that he’d decided to splurge on taking a cab rather than walking from the train station as he had originally planned. He probably wouldn’t have survived it, let alone the bouquet of flowers that was beside him on the back seat bench. All too soon they pulled up in front of an apartment building.

“Here we are,” the cabbie informed Alex.

He fumbled slightly with his wallet to pull out the money.

“Thanks,” he told the cabbie, handing over some cash, “keep the change. Merry Christmas.”

He collected his flowers and made his way to the front door. The snow would have been beautiful if it wasn’t whipping in his face. He hurried as much as he dared up tee slippery walkway to the front door, which was thankfully under cover. He searched for the apartment number, his gloves fumbling with the buttons. Alex was really looking forward to this dinner with Professor Washington. Even though he’d had to beg out of dinner with the Livingstons, who were hosting him at their home in New Jersey over the break. He’d enjoyed Professor Washington’s classes immensely. He also knew this was a rare invitation to students. Plus, he knew that Professor Washington was a big deal in Columbia’s law school and Alex was hoping that a good relationship with him with help with Alex’s future plans as well.

“Hello?” A decidedly female voice came over the intercom.

Alex knew that Professor Washington was married, but he’d never met her before and he was a little taken aback.

“Um, hi. This is Alexander Hamilton?”

“Come in!” the woman said as she buzzed the door open, “The elevator is at the end of the hall to the left.”

Alex followed her directions and made his way upstairs.

It was a pretty nice building, well kept and warm inside. The snowflakes that were sticking to Alex’s hat and gloves were quickly melting and leaving him feeling mildly damp. He started pulling off his gloves and unzipping his jacket as he approached the door. As well as he could while holding a huge bouquet of flowers, anyway. His mama had taught him to always bring flowers when visiting someone’s house for the first time.

The holidays were making Alex homesick, even though the last few Christmases had not been great.

But before he even got to the Washington’s apartment, the door opened, and he was greeted by who he assumed was the professor's wife.

“Alexander,” she greeted warmly, “how wonderful to meet you. Come inside, dear.”

“These are for you,” Alex said, holding out the flowers, “thank you so much for having me.”

“These are lovely,” she beamed taking the bouquet from him, “and the pleasure is all ours, we’re glad to have you.”

 

Once she took the flowers from him, Alex began stripping off his jacket. The apartment was warm and cozy, scented with whatever was currently in the oven.

“Do you prefer Alex or Alexander?” Mrs. Washington asked.

“Either one is fine,” Alex said honestly.

“Well, you must call me Martha,” Mrs. Washington informed him, “George! Alexander is here!”

 

The apartment looked very festive with streamers and garland hanging. There was even mistletoe hanging over a doorway leading further into the apartment. Professor Washington emerged from a different area, drying his hands on a small towel. He was smiling widely, wearing very soft and worn jeans with a Columbia hoodie. This made Alex feel woefully overdressed for the occasion.

He fiddled with the cuffs on his suit coat, "Hello sir," Alex muttered.

“Really now,” Washington said, clapping a hand on Alex’s shoulder, “if you can’t call me George in my own home, I don’t know where you could.”

“Thank you very much for having me si—uh, George,” Alex said.

“No problem, son,” Washington replied, “Now come through to the living room. I know you’re not of age yet, but would you like something to drink? Wine? Beer?”

Alex wasn't sure what to think about that, "Are you sure?"

"It's Christmas," George offered a smile, "so what'll you have?"

“Alright,” Alex said slowly, “Wine?”

"Red or white?" George asked.

“Whatever you’re having? I don’t actually know anything about wine,” Alex admitted, embarrassed.

“That’s alright, son,” George told him gently, “Would you like something that’s more sweet or more tangy?”

“Sweet,” decided Alex.

“Just like Patsy,” laughed George.

“Patsy?” questioned Alex.

"Patsy is my daughter," George replied.

Alex furrowed his brow, he had not been away that his professor had children, although he couldn't see why not.

“She’s close to your age, I think,” George continued, “and my son is a few years older.”

They were a silent for a moment.

"Well go ahead and make yourself comfortable," George led Alex to the living room.

Martha entered with a tray of some sort of appetizer.

"I hope you weren't looking to eat healthy," Martha laughed, "and you may want to eat them before Jacky joins us or there won't be any left for you to try."

"Also don't eat too much," George added, "there is plenty more where this came from."

Alex carefully picked up one of the appetizers from the tray, honestly trying to figure out what it was.

“Artichoke bottoms with a homemade shrimp spread,” Martha told him, “Go on, don’t be shy.”

Alex popped it into his mouth and his eyes widened, “This is amazing.”

Martha grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

“I’ll get the wine,” George said, pressing a kiss to Martha’s cheek before heading back to the kitchen.

Martha then sat herself on the couch, "My husband has told me a lot about you."

Alex's face turned red, "Really?"

“Oh, all wonderful things,” Martha assured him.

“Then he must be lying,” Alex replied.

"My husband doesn't lie," Martha informed Alex.

“I’m hardly a model student,” Alex said, “I’m argumentative and rash. And I talk too much.”

“You don’t have to be a model anything to be wonderful, dear,” Martha told him, causing Alex to blush again.

"Wonderful?" Alex seemed incredulous.

"Is this him?"

Alex turned to see a girl close to his age enter the living room, he assumed this must be Patsy.

“Yes, Patsy, this is Alexander,” Martha told her, conforming Alex’s suspicions.

The two women certainly looked a lot alike.

Patsy looked at him and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Alex tried to rise so he could greet her properly, but the couch must have been made with some kind of special magnetic powers. It was impossible to get off of.

“Don’t get up,” Patsy giggled, “I know how that couch is. It’ll be too much effort to get your on your feet twice, just wait for dinner.”

Alex silently nodded his reply as Patsy reached for one of the appetizers, "Have you tried one of these?"

Alex nodded again, “So good.”

“These are my favorite,” Patsy laughed, “I’ve always looked forward to Thanksgiving and Christmas because that’s when mom pulls them out.”

“I don’t usually have time unless it’s a holiday,” Martha chuckled, “too many papers and tests to grade.”

“Prof—George didn’t mention that you teach too,” Alex said.

“Department of Education at Columbia,” Martha told him.

“She teaches wanna be teachers to be teachers,” Patsy added.

“So, I guess your Professor and Professor Washington,” Alex joked.

Martha chuckled, “Yes we are. It certainly makes things confusing sometimes.”

“I bet,” Alex let out a small laugh.

The door buzzer went off at that moment.

“Oh, that must be Jacky,” Martha said, “You two stay here, eat and enjoy. I’ll go and let him in.”

Patsy reached for the plate of appetizers, sitting down across from Alex.

“I’m sure you’re aware my dad really likes you,” Patsy said, taking a bite.

“I’m getting that impression, yeah,” replied Alex, “I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve that.”

“I think you remind him of himself,” Patsy informed him.

“Really?” Alex felt himself blushing.

“You think he was always Mr. Serious?” Patsy teased.

“I guess I never really thought about it,” Alex admitted.

 

“Weird thinking about a teacher like that?” Patsy raised her brow.

 

“Well, have you ever thought about your teachers’ home lives?” Alex defended himself, “You see them in one aspect of your life. It’s hard to get over that childhood thought that teachers live at school.”

“I mean...” Patsy shrugged, “I live with two teachers so...”

“And I live with none,” Alex returned, “Back on the island, the teachers didn’t really do this sort of thing. They had lots of students and spent more focus on talking to the parents of bad ones rather than paying too much attention to the orphan with good grades and too much to say in his papers.”

“Orphan?” Patsy asked, “is that why you’re staying in New York for the holidays?”

Alex found that at least for a moment he didn’t have to answer the question because Martha returned with her son in tow.

“Jacky this is Alex,” Martha introduced them.

Jacky held out his hand in a friendly manner, “Jack Custis-Washington.”

Alex was curious about the hyphenation, but he didn’t ask.

“Alexander Hamilton,” Alex replied, shaking Jacky’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jacky smiled.

“Ah, Jacky!” George greeted, coming in with a tray of glasses, “You made it.”

Martha took the drinks with her husband and began handing them out so that he could embrace his son.

“No kidding,” laughed Jacky, “the subway was so full I swear I was almost crushed.”

“I guess everyone is going home for the holidays,” George grinned.

“Now that we’re all here,” Martha said, “why don’t we have a seat at the table. Patsy, please bring the artichoke and shrimp.”

George beckoned for Alex to follow, which he did. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jacky grab one of the appetizers from the tray in his sister’s hands and give her cheek a little loving pinch.

George took a seat at the head of the table with Martha setting down the drinks tray before seating herself to the right of him.

 

Alex wasn’t exactly sure where to sit, so he hovered a little nervously. George caught his eye and indicated the seat to his left, across from Martha. Patsy sat beside Alex and Jacky sat beside Martha. There was a place setting at the foot of the table that remained empty.

“We’re not waiting for someone else?” Alex questioned.

“We always leave a chair empty at Christmas for my first husband, Jacky and Patsy’s biological father,” Martha explained.

“Daniel was a great man,” George nodded, “and should always be remembered.”

 

“Funnily enough, he was friends with George’s older brother,” Martha added, “We didn’t actually figure that out until after we’d already started seeing each other.”

“Funny how things work out that way,” George smiled.

“Indeed,” Martha nodded reaching for George’s hand.

“How did you meet?” Alex asked curiously, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Of course not, dear,” Martha assured him, “We actually met very briefly before George was drafted. Isn’t that right?”

“Hm,” George nodded in agreement, “it was only a few weeks before I shipped out, actually.”

"I suppose I gave you something to come back for," Martha teased.

“You joke, but it’s true,” George said, raising her hand to his lips for a kiss.

Alex’s heart ached with how they were obviously still so in love after all this time. It kind of surprised him to realize that he wanted that for himself one day. He’d never really had a serious relationship with anyone in St. Croix, and sure he’d flirted with one of the Livingston girls but nothing had come of it. For most of his life he’d been so focused on improving his own situation, getting his life in order, getting off the island. He’d become so used to taking things one day at a time that thinking about an actual future was a little startling. Looking around at the Washingtons he couldn't help but picture himself in the same situation, Christmas dinner surrounded by family.

“I’ve heard this story so many times,” Patsy chuckled, “and it’s just as cute every time.”

 

Alex found himself smiling at that as well.

"Well everyone dig in before the food starts getting cold," Martha prompted.


End file.
